el regreso del pequeño samurai
by erika echizen
Summary: Quieren saber q le paso a ryoma durante los 2 años que se fue a EEUU? Quieren saber ocmo es su nuevo estilo de juego? QUIERO REVIEWS! One shot!


Fanfic:

Título: El regreso del príncipe ®

Capítulo 1:  
El regreso del príncipe:

Era una tarde cálida en Japón, Ryoma miraba por la ventanilla del avión, veía las nubes pasar, y bostezaba; a su lado, su padre Nanjiro leía una revista que se había llevado de su colección; en su regazo, dentro de una valija, y bien escondido, estaba karupin, ronroneando, para salir; Ryoma no había podido dejarlo.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Ryoma e había ido de Japón y había ganado el mundial, ahora, no podía esperar para regresar a Japón, y encontrarse con sus compañeros de seigaku, y no podía evitar preguntarse, si todavía seguirían allí.

-Estamos apunto de aterrizar-dijo la voz del copiloto desde el altoparlante- por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad.

Apenas el avión toco el suelo Ryoma se levantó, y, cuando abrieron las puertas él fue el primero en salir.

El viento le rozaba la cara, Ryoma se sentía tan feliz...

Salió corriendo, llegó a seigaku, y vio feliz, qué todos seguían allí.

-¡ochibi!- Eiji fue el primero en verlo.

-¡Ryoma!-grito Oishi al instante.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma, príncipe Ryoma!-tomoka gritó también

-¡Ryoma-kun!-dijo Kachiro.

A este lo siguieron un millón de gritos de alegría.

Al finalizar al prácticas Momo dijo:

-¿qué les parece si vamos todo s a tomar algo para festejar tu regreso Ryoma?

-vamos a mi restaurante!-propuso taka-san

Y todos derrochando alegría se encaminaron hacia allí.

Capítulo 2:

El cumpleaños de Ryoma:

-y dinos Ryoma,-dijo Tezuka- ¿qué te trae de nuevo a Japón?

-pues..-comenzó Ryoma, mientras Sadaharu tomaba nota de lo que decía quién sabe para qué-.. me dijeron que habría un nuevo torneo de kantou así que decidí venir a probar surte en el ranking, y además, tenía ganas de volver…no hay lugar como Japón.

-ya veo-dijo Oishi

-¿Y qué paso acá todo este tiempo?-preguntó Ryoma

-¡Bastante!-dijo Kawa

-ganamos un torneo de kantou pero perdimos otro contra una nueva escuela…-explicó Eiji-¿cómo se llamaba?-

-otoko no gakkou- dijo Kaoru.

-es una escuela solo para hombres- señaló Inui, aún tomando nota.

-son muy robustos y tienen una técnica, el "ookii kick" ,creo.-contó Oishi

:otoko no gakkou significa escuela de hombres.

ookii kick es una mezcal de inglés con japonés y significa gran golpe.

-shhh- asintió Kaoru

-y es muy poderosa...dijo Taka-san

-Mada Mada dane-marcó Ryoma, sin perder sus costumbres, y todos rieron.

Sakuno, entonces, que también había ido con ellos, noto que era 24 de diciembre y dijo:

-Ryoma-kun… ¿no es hoy tu cumpleaños?-

Ni siquiera tubo tiempo para asentir, debido a que Momo se le tiró encima y comenzó a tirarle de las orejas diciendo:  
-¿cuántos cumples Ryoma??1…2…3…-

-Ay!! Basta Momo!!-dijo Ryoma algo enojado, pero sonriendo-y para festejar… quién me juega un partido?-

-yo-dijo syusuke, que hasta entonces no había emitido sonido alguno-por aquel partido que no acabamos-

Capítulo 3:

El nuevo estilo de Ryoma:

-partido a un set Fuji vs. Echizen, servicio ara Fuji- dijo Jorio que era el Referí.

Syusuke hizo un saqué rápido, y Ryoma decidió que, en vez de una devolución común, haría directamente una bolea "d", cosa que Fuji no esperaba, por lo que no pudo responder.

-0-15-anunció Jorio.

Esta vez, el saque de Syu fue más lento por lo que Ryoma se vio obligado a hacer una devolución normal, a lo que Fuji respondió con un globo.

-¡ay no!-dijo Shiba que se había colado ¬¬- ¡Antes cuando Syusuke hacía un globo, Ryoa remataba y Fuji ganaba con su golpe del oso!-

-¿qué harás ahora Ryoma-kun?

Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, Ryoma se quedó esperando atrás y, cuando la pelota estuvo a su altura dijo:

-Mada Mada Dane-

Y logró una devolución con tanta velocidad que nadie la pudo ver, y la fijó en la línea de fondo.

-al parecer Ryoma ha mejorado mucho-dijo Tezuka

-0-30- gritó Jorio emocionado.

-guau Ryoma, no por nada ganaste el mundial juvenil-reconoció Syu

-aún no has visto nada-

-tú tampoco Echizen-

los 2 siguientes saques fueron algo increíble, puesto que no picaron, pero Ryoma, ya había descifrado la manera de contrarrestar ese extraño tiro.

En el momento en el que la pelota dejó de tener contacto con la raqueta, Ryoma ya estaba e la red y pudo hacer un remate, Syusuke quiso ganar con su golpe del oso, pero Ryoma ya había retrocedido, logrando de nuevo una devolución rápida, marcando así el 30-40, y más tarde el 1-0.

-realmente Ryoma ha mejorado…-dijo taka-san

-si… no solo en la técnica y cómo contrarrestarla, sino que también es más veloz.-continuó Eiji.

-1-0, servicio para Echizen- anunció Jorio

.Syusuke..., tu saque... era algo así ...¿no?-dijo Ryoma imitando el saque de Fuji a la perfección.

-y tu devolución...¿es así no?-contestó Syu.

-0-15-

Ryoma, asombrado, repitió el saque, pero esta vez, ante el remate, roma ya se encontraba en la red y pudo hacer un doble remate que Oishi identificó como el Okii kick.

Así, Ryoma logró los puntos restantes, terminando así, con un 3-6 a su favor.

-Ryoma-dijo Momo- creo que ya no eres el príncipe del tennis, ahora...¡eres el rey!

Y entre vítores Ryoma preguntó:  
-¿y sábes cuál es el regalo de cumpleaños de este rey?, ¿quedarse a vivir en Japón!

 ˆ-ˆ 

FIN

Copyright by: Erika Chan ®


End file.
